worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Orken
The Orken are a clan of Dwarves who have made their homes in the Desert of Seven Sands and the Badlands, where they dig for an entirely different type of treasure—water. Their settlements are attractive stops for merchant caravans and nomad tribes alike. The Orken are particularly gifted in finding water, and are capable of surviving over two days without it. They have adapted to the desert heat, and lack the usual dwarven skills in appraising and crafting various stone and metal objects. Additionally, they are better-adapted to life on the surface, and are not as sensitive to sunlight as their dwarven brethren. History Following the Dwarven Civil War, a large party of Fjeldar and Hoyden were exiled from their home in Old Kolduhr and sent east, into the Desert of Seven Sands. It is said that the exiled dwarves wandered the desert for one hundred days and one hundred nights before stumbling upon an underground water source. It was here that they began to carve out Dhalarum. Culture & characteristics The Orken live in small clans of a few hundred members each. They excavate caves in the sides of canyons in order to build their villages. They are very protective of their settlements and private oases, and are willing to defend them to the death if need be. Even so, the Orken consider guests as royalty, and would spend their last copar and scrap of food to ensure their guests are comfortable, fed, and happy. Any insults by a guest is overlooked while they stay. However, any slight made is open to grudge and retribution after the guest departs. Visitors are often expected to donate water or other valuables to the settlement. The Orken are known for their intense cooperation within clans. Hoarding is unheard of, as everything is shared between them. The triumph of the clan is considered the triumph of the individual. All food is rationed, even when it's not necessary. Taking more than necessary is considered a grave offense, and is met with severe punishment not unlike those traditionally dealt to thieves in other dwarven societies. Because of their skill with stone and engineering, the Orken are acknowledged masters of locating water and digging wells. The importance of water to the people of the Desert of Seven Sands has given the Orken a celebrated place in desert society, as well as wealth and political power. They are also accomplished glassworkers and sandstone carvers. The Orken are known to be quick to anger and to laugh, and their moods tend to be changeable. Like other dwarves, they hold their personal and family honor above all else. The loss of honor will often cause an Orken dwarf to forsake the fellowship of their family and friends for a life of self-imposed exile. Exiled Orken are distinguished by their red-painted mohawks. They spend the rest of their days wandering the desert wastes, hoping for a meaningful existence or an honorable death against a mighty foe. They deliberately seek out dangerous creatures to engage with in the hopes of earning an honorable death. Faith Like their dwarven brethren, the Orken do not practice any organized religion. They believe that the world functions as a large and intricately carved mechanism, and all forces of nature are accounted for within this mechanism. Warfare Unlike other dwarves, the Orken do not have access to iron ore. As such, they primarily use stone tools and weapons. Their preferred weapons are a sickle-swords. Languages Though the Orken are fluent in the Dwarven and Undercarthian languages, they have a noticeable dialect that has been heavily influenced by the Djanni language. It is not uncommon to find an Orken dwarf fluent in all three languages. Naming While the Orken share first names with the rest of the dwarves, they have adopted some unique family names. Male names: Female names: '''Surnames: '''Airdrinker, Deeproots, Longmarcher, Sandsniffer, Stormburnt Technology Cuisine Customs Notes on culture Physical appearance Orken appear much like other dwarves, save for their darker skin and hair. They are slightly taller than the Fjeldar, making them among the tallest of the dwarves. However, they tend to be much thinner than the other dwarves, although no less stalwart or swarthy. Oftentimes, Orken are mistaken for elves, a comparison neither race is fond of. To the Djanni, they are known as the "hairy men of the desert". Notables Leadership Noble houses Known Orken Category:Dwarves Category:Ethnic groups